Sidekicks Assemble!
Summary * Teaser: In a flashback, the younger Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad, face-off against multiple villains in a simulation in the Batcave while Batman, Aquaman, and Green Arrow watch in the control room. * Main Plot: In the present, Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad, have had it with being bossed around by Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman, and demand a piece of the action. They get more than they bargained for when the three sidekicks find themselves facing off against Ra's al Ghul and his daughter Talia al Ghul on a flying island. Appearing in "Sidekicks Assemble!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Teen Titans ** Aqualad (First full appearance) ** Robin ** Speedy Villains: * Shadow Thief (First appearance chronologically) (mentioned only) * Training Holograms ** Babyface (as an illusion only) ** Bane (as an illusion only) ** Black Manta (as an illusion only) ** Clock King (as an illusion only) ** Copperhead (as an illusion only) ** Crazy Quilt (as an illusion only) ** Doctor Polaris (as an illusion only) ** Felix Faust (as an illusion only) ** Fun Haus (as an illusion only) ** Gentleman Ghost (as an illusion only) ** Gorilla Grodd (as an illusion only) ** Joker (as an illusion only) ** Kanjar Ro (as an illusion only) ** Killer Moth (as an illusion only) ** Kite Man (as an illusion only) ** Mister Zero (as an illusion only) ** Penguin (as an illusion only) ** Scarecrow (as an illusion only) ** Scream Queen (as an illusion only) ** Solomon Grundy (as an illusion only) ** Sportsmaster (as an illusion only) ** Two-Face (as an illusion only) ** Zebra Man (as an illusion only) Other Characters: * Justice League ** Aquaman ** Batman ** Black Canary (Cameo) ** Fire (Cameo) ** Flash (Barry Allen) (First appearance) (Cameo) ** Green Arrow ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Cameo) ** Martian Manhunter (First appearance) (Cameo) ** Red Tornado (Cameo) ** Superman (First appearance) (Cameo) ** Wonder Woman (First appearance) (Cameo) Locations: * Justice League Watchtower MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Aquaman * Green Arrow * Batman * Teen Titans (First appearance) ** Nightwing (First appearance as Nightwing) ** Aqualad ** Speedy Villains: * Society of Shadows (First appearance) ** Ra's Al Ghul (First appearance) ** Talia al Ghul (First appearance) ** Ubu (First appearance) Locations: * Coast City * Hall of Justice * S.T.A.R. Labs Items: * Batarang * Robin's Battle Staff * Trick Arrows * Utility Belt * Chlorocannon Vehicles: * Batboat * Batplane Synopsis In the past, Batman meets with the assembled heroes aboard a the Watchtower to stop an incoming meteorite. Sidekicks Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad sit nearby, left out of the action. When they try to listen in, Robin and Aqualad argue with each other until their heroes break up the fight. Batman sends them to a simulation room and tells them to learn discipline and teamwork. Batman sends holographic villains against them but Robin and Aqualad continue to argue. Despite that, they manage to take out the villains. Speedy suggests that as adults, they join up as crimefighters. As Batman sends more villain holograms, Robin and Aqualad insists that it's a dumb idea. However, they agree that whoever defeats the most villains can be the team leader. They take on more and more villains until they win, and Robin wins. He says they need more practice before they become a team. Speedy points out that Robin said it was a stupid idea, Robin retorts "That was before I became Leader." In the present at STAR Labs, thieves break in to steal a piece of equipment. Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy arrive to attack them. Batman, Green Arrow, and Aquaman arrive and insist that their sidekicks should leave and let them deal with it. As they fight, Speedy explains that the thieves work for Ra's al Ghul. The thieves escape via a smoke bomb and Batman suggests they retire to exchange information The heroes go to the Hall of Justice to compare notes. Batman warns that Ra's, aided by his henchman Ubu and daughter Talia, will do anything to achieve his twisted environmental goals. Robin and the others insist they're ready and Batman agrees to let them choose between two missions. The first mission is to an large island where they've detected energy emissions. The second island has no indications of life. Robin figures that Batman is using reverse psychology and decides to go to the second island, insisting Batman is trying to trick them into staying away from it. On the island, Robin and Aqualad start arguing again. Meanwhile, Batman explains to Green Arrow and Aquaman that he told the truth to Robin, figuring that Robin would guess he was lying. However, animated vines suddenly grab them and a giant Venus Fly Trap emerge from the ground. Ra's al Ghul projects a holographic image explaining that he's busy elsewhere, and Batman realizes that Robin picked the right island after all. The three sidekicks are arguing when more henchmen attack them. Eager to attack, the three teen heroes prepare for battle but Talia arrives. Robin tries to flirt with her but Aqualad would rather fight. The battle begins and Talia engages Robin. He quickly subdues her but she manages to head butt him back. Batman cuts himself free with a laser from his Utility Belt and frees the others. However, they soon start arguing among themselves and forget their own team maneuvers. The sidekicks defeat the henchmen, but a gas capsule rolls into their midst and renders them unconscious. Ra's and Ubu arrive and the villain admits that Batman has trained Robin well. The sidekicks wake up in the villain's headquarters. Ra's explains that he has built a chloro-cannon that will cause plants to overgrow cities, and Coast City was first. Ra's offers Robin at his side, insisting that Batman will never see him as an equal. Talia, upset, walks off. Ra's explains that he needs a male heir and Talia is no substitute. Robin refuses and Ra's lowers them into a grinding chamber in the floor beneath. The heroes finally defeat the giant Venus Fly Trap. Talia blasts open the trap chamber from beneath and gives the teens their equipment. She explains that it's time for her to stop living in her father's shadow, and suggests he do the same with Batman. As they leave, Talia warns that if she sees him again, he's a dead man. Robin insists that they get moving. The adult heroes arrive at the villain's island but can only watch as it lifts up on a giant jet platform. They follow it as it flies to Coast City and Ra's steps out to fire his chloro-cannon. As the beam sweeps across the city, Venus Fly Traps grow and attack the citizens. Robin and the others find a viewport and realize what's going on. As Batman and Green Arrow fly to Coast City, Green Arrow wonders if the sidekicks will be okay. The teen heroes take over the control center and try to shut down the cannon. They're unable to turn off the cannon and Speedy realizes that it's being control from a remote wireless power source. As they try to shut it off and steer the flying island away from Coast City, Ubu arrives. Robin insists on fighting him alone but the two are equally matched. Ra's is looking over the city when Batman arrives. The villain draws a sword and Batman responds in kind. Even Robin's taser unit proves useless against the man-mountain Ubu. Batman and Ra's fight on the precipice overlooking the city. Aqualad offers to help Robin, but Robin insists that he steer the ship away. He draws his battle staff but Ubu easily grabs it… and Robin triggers a jet blast from its tip. He then agrees with Aqualad's suggestion to destroy the systems and they use Speedy's cryogenic arrows to freeze the controls. Ra's disarms Batman and holds him at swordpoint, but the chloro-cannon shuts off. The villain plans to release his tanks of chloroplast by triggering the island's self-destruct. Green Arrow and Aquaman fly up in the Batplane, hook it with grappling cables, and Aquaman commands whales to pull the island out to sea. Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad leap onto the Batplane. Batman gains the upper hand against Ra's, causing him to drop the remote. However, Talia arrives and airlifts her father to safety. Batman leaps off just in time as the island blows off. Later at the Hall of Justice, Aquaman tells Batman not to be so hard on himself. The spray of chloroplast has reinvigorated the sea life near Coast City, and the sidekicks have proven themselves. Speedy and Aqualad inform their mentors that they were jerks toward the sidekicks. Robin comes in dressed in a new costume, and insists that he's going to call his own shots from now on. He prepares to announce his new name… and Batman suggests Nightwing. Robin protests, gives it some thought, then agrees it's a good idea. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Two